Кристальная империя/Галерея
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Crystal Castle S3E1.png Twilight standing in the Crystal Pony's doorway S3E1.png Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png Crystal Castle clear view S3E1.png The library S3E1.png View of the library S3E1.png Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png Shield collapsing S3E1.png Darkness enters the empire S3E1.png Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Crystal Empire surrounded by King Sombra S3E2.png Shining turned head talking S3E2.png Forcefield revival S3E2.png Crystal Empire protective barrier S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Closeup of throne S3E2.png Shadows forming in the sky S3E2.png Tall crystals turning dark S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Crystal Tower S3E2.png Twilight with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilightcrystalheart2 S3E02.png Twilight witnesses King Sombra's attack S3E02.png Top of tower engulfed in crystal S3E2.png The Crystal Heart gathering the power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Northern lights initiated S3E02.png Aurora 1 S3E02.png Aerial view of the Crystal Empire just freed S3E02.png Только для любимцев Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC -I'm in crystal heaven!- S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Crystal Empire -crystallier than ever- S03E12.png Scrubbin S3E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Washin S3E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Squeegeein and Polishin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Main ponies -stay one step ahead- S03E12.png Entering the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Crystal Castle Rotunda S3E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Crystal Castle Hallway S3E12.png Crystal Castle-Stadium Pathway S3E12.png Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Bird's eye view of Crystal Empire EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Princesses in a hall EG.png The Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Crystal Empire final shot EG.png Четвёртый сезон Полет к финишу Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png CMC pyramid pose -Ponyville forever!- S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Эквестрийские игры The Crystal Empire in the distance S4E24.png The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png Twilight, Cadance, and Spike walk to the palace S4E24.png Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Sun over the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike arrive in the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Twilight on nighttime balcony S4E25.png Twilight walking away from balcony edge S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Crystal Empire palace at night zoom-out S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Пятый сезон Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Pinkie and Luna in dream Crystal Empire S5E13.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 King Sombra's crystal castle S5E25.png Sombra looking out over the Crystal Empire S5E25.png Шестой сезон The Crystalling. Часть 1 Shining Armor at the train station S6E1.png Starlight and Spike walking together S6E1.png Starlight and Spike pass by Spike's statue S6E1.png Starlight and Spike approach Sunburst's house S6E1.png Storm clouds surround the Crystal Empire S6E1.png The Crystalling. Часть 2 Spike --It's freezing!-- S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png Magic beam blasts from inside of the Crystal Castle S6E2.png Cadance searching for books; Twilight reads the books to find the spell S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png The Crystal Empire streets glow blue S6E2.png Crystal Castle shoots out a magic beam S6E2.png IDW комиксы Comic issue 7 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg Comic issue 37 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 1.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 2.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 4.jpg Программное обеспечение Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 1.png Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 2.png Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 4 screenshot.png King Sombra Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Seek and Find.png Рекламное The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg The Crystal empire stairs backround.png Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper 2.png MLP facebook page Equestria games promo.png Equestria Games poster.png Товары German Season 3 Poster.jpg -Adventures In The Crystal Empire- Region 1 DVD Cover.jpg -Adventures In The Crystal Empire- Region 1 DVD package.jpg Adventures in the Crystal Empire DVD back.jpg Разное Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle -flying tricks-.png en:Crystal Empire/Gallery Категория:Галереи мест